Not A Day Goes By
by SapphireElric
Summary: Roxas has left the Organization. Axel wants him back, but knows there's nothing he can do. All he can do, is wait it out until they can be together in the afterlife. AkuRoku day fic. Rated for implied character death. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read


_Author's Note: Okay, this is my contribution to AkuRoku day. I've had this on my computer for months and I decided today is the best day to post it. Happy AkuRoku day!! Enjoy the songfic! Song is "Not a day goes by" by Lonestar_

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song used._

_**Got a picture of you,**_

_**I carry in my heart,**_

_**Close my eyes to see it,**_

_**When the world gets dark**_

Axel sighed, staring at the ceiling of his white room in The Castle That Never Was. Roxas had left only a week ago, but the redhead just couldn't let the blonde nobody leave. He closed his eyes against the blinding white of the ceiling and an image of Roxas popped into Axel's head. It wasn't any picture though; it was his radiant smile and adorable giggle, directed at the pyro.

_**Got a memory of you,**_

_**I carry in my soul,**_

_**I wrap it close around me,**_

_**When the world gets cold**_

The redhead shivered and snuggled under the covers of his bed. He shut his emerald eyes once more and smiled as the memory of his and Roxas' first date started playing in his mind.

"_Axel?" The __blonde's__ voice broke the comfortable silence between them as they sat side by side on the beach, watching the waves._

"_Yeah, Rox?" The __elder of the two__ answered lazily._

"_Thank you"_

_Axel blinked and looked over at his __young__ partner._

"_What are you thanking me for, Roxas?"_

"_For making this date unforgettable. For asking me out. For being you in general" Roxas smiled a heart-warming smile. The redhead smiled back and pulled the __blonde__ closer._

"_You don't have to thank me, Roxas. If anything, I should be thanking you" The __pyro__ then tilted the blonde's chin up and kissed him gently. Wide, sapphire eyes slowly slid shut as the __small__ teen responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck._

_**I still wait for the phone,**_

_**In the middle of the night,**_

_**Thinking you might call me,**_

_**If your dreams don't turn out right**_

Axel sat bolt upright, the white sheets pooling around his waist. He scrabbled through his drawers and easily found his cell phone. He flipped it up, checking for any missed calls. Nothing. He had dreamed that his phone had rung. How he longed to hear the blonde's voice one more time.

_**And it still amazes me,**_

_**That I lie here in the dark,**_

_**Wishing you were next to me,**_

_**With your head against my heart**_

The redhead shivered again and made the fireplace light up with a lazy flick of his hand in that general direction. He pulled the covers tightly around him and sighed. It wasn't the same. Without Roxas beside him, he just couldn't get comfortable. He was so used to Roxas snuggling up to him and resting his head upon the ever warm chest of the pyro. He turned over and shut his eyes once more, willing sleep to take him before he lost control of his emotions.

_**If you asked me how I'm doing,**_

_**I'd say "just fine"**_

_**But the truth is baby,**_

_**If you could read my mind**_

_**Not a day goes by,**_

_**That I don't think of you,**_

_**After all this time,**_

_**You're still with me**_

_**It's true**_

A few weeks had passed, and Axel was visiting the artificial Twilight Town. He looked at all the fakes around him and rolled his eyes- they weren't even close copies of the original. Suddenly, he felt something crash into his back, taking him by surprise and sending him to the ground. He blinked and raised his eyes to see astonishing blue staring straight back at him. Blonde strands of hair fell into those stunning sapphires and the boy hurriedly got up, offering his hand to help the redhead up. Axel allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, and didn't hear what the young boy said next.

His Roxas was standing before him. Solid to the touch and every bit as gorgeous as he could remember.

Axel then remembered.

Roxas wasn't his anymore.

He didn't even know Axel's name, let alone remember what they had.

To the blonde, the redhead was a complete stranger.

Said nobody was snapped out of his musings by the teenager snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"I said are you alright? Well?" Roxas said, clearly annoyed. The blonde accentuated this by tapping his foot impatiently and folding his arms over his chest, giving Axel the glare he used to be so famous for in the Organization.

"Yeah... I'm just fine..." Axel replied quietly. That was good enough for Roxas and he ran off to join his friends once more.

After all of Axel's praying, he couldn't believe that he finally got to see Roxas again.

But he also couldn't bear how painful it was to know that he no longer existed in Roxas' eyes.

_**Minutes turn to hours,**_

_**And the hours to days,**_

_**Seems it's been forever,**_

_**That I felt this way**_

Axel didn't know how long it had been since he fought with Roxas and lost to the keyblade bearer. He didn't care about time anymore. All of it was wasted without the blonde in his life. When he saw Sora, a pang of familiarity struck his heart and made him want to fight as the brunette's friend, rather than his enemy. And just by looking into the boy's sapphire blue eyes, he could see Roxas reflected back in them.

As he lay on the ground following his kamikaze attack on the Nobodies that tried to harm Sora and his friends, Axel chuckled. The brunette was asking him why; the redhead was staring into the young hero's eyes- to see Roxas. The blonde was crying, begging Axel not to fade. The redhead closed his eyes and sunk into the afterlife- his dying wish fulfilled.

_**After all this time,**_

_**You're still with me**_

_**It's true**_

An eternity later, the redhead opened his eyes slowly to see a pair of sapphires staring at him. He blinked and shook his head, knowing his mind was playing tricks on him. Roxas was alive, why would he be staring at Axel now... unless...

"Roxas?"

The blue eyes shut in what was unmistakeably a smile and he kissed the redhead. Axel allowed his eyes to slip shut and he responded to the kiss that he had longed for from his blonde love. Roxas broke the kiss gently and moved back enough so that Axel could see him. The teenager was exactly as the redhead remembered him.

"I thought about you every day, Roxas" Axel hugged the blonde close. Roxas snuggled up to his pyro and rested his head on Axel's chest, directly above his heart.

"I missed you Axel. I love you" Roxas sighed happily.

"I love you too, Roxy" Axel smiled and held his blonde as close to him as he could without the two bodies melding into one.

This was Paradise.

And if it wasn't, Axel never wanted to go there.


End file.
